Dragon Born
by Jackal-san
Summary: [Longer Summary Inside] During E.n.d.'s, Zeref's and Acnologia's reigns of terror, they went into hiding and have remained there since. Now with Zeref once again rising to power, the new ruler has decide to aid in the war. But is this new ruler on Fiore's side or Alverez's? Who is this ruler and what drove him to bring the dragonborns out of hiding?
1. Dragon Born Update!

Greeting everyone! I am here to announce that Dragonborn will be rewritten so it's better. The current plot has no real goal and to be honest, I have considered taking it down many times. The only reason I continued past the first few chapters is because I liked the story and many of your oc's were included in the story. I couldn't leave without letting at least everyone of your oc's have a role now could I? Then after I had that in mind, I came to the conclusion, this story has no real plot anymore, besides the dragonslayers vs the dragonborns, kinda. Then it hit me, while watching multiple animes between the start of this story and now, I'm rewriting this story to make it better! All the characters you know and love will be included and the oc's you wanted tossed in as well.

If you want you oc in just tell me a few things:

Name:

Nicknames/Alias:

Age:

Species [dragon, human, dragonborn, etherious, elf, dwarf etc... Not limited to what is in Fairytail]:

Powers/Abilities:

How they look:

Affiliation [guild, organization, family, friends, etc...]:

Past:

Now for a sneak peak:

"Dragonborns are beings who are part human and part dragon. It was in the middle of a great and terrible war, they suddenly vanished from the battlefield. One night they were there and then by morning they were gone. The war continued and eventually the army that would build Fiore won and began and age of peace for their friends and families."

"With the dragonborn's return they also bring a sign that one of our two sides will win. Only Fiore or Alvarez will walk away from this battle. Dragonborns fought against us in the war alongside etherious, demons and other creatures, they were the force that pushed us to our knees. With them gone we finally stood a chance. The fact that they have suddenly announced their return means one side will win in the final battle."

"I am Acnologia, The Dragon King, second in command of the Dragonborn Empire: Draconesempira! By order of his Majesty, I am not allowed to attack unless I am first attacked."

"My reason for coming, is to hear your half of the war and then in six days he will present whom he shall side with in this war."

"Greeting, I am the king of the dragon species." The fire dragonborn said proudly. "I was formerly Tartaros Guildmaster known as E.n.d., you may call me Natsu Dragneel though."

I hope you're all excited for the newly made Dragonborn!


	2. Know the Past

**Hey everyone! I'm back and with the first chapter of the rewritten Dragonborn! As some of you may have noticed, I haven't been getting my due dates on time, well, I've now removed my due dates. With ski season, school taekwondo and just life, I don't have as much time as I used to. School and taekwondo take up my week days and skiing takes up Saturday. I really only have Sunday as a write day now. When ski season ends I might bring back my one month due date, but not until then. In the summer when I don't have school I will have more updates and such. Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Summary: Many years before even Zeref walked the earth, there were dragons and dragonborns. Constantly fighting over who deserved to rule the Draconian race, they came to an agreement that the son or daughter of a dragon who was also a dragonborn would. During E.n.d.'s, Zeref's and Acnologia's reigns of terror, they went into hiding and have remained there since. Now with Zeref once again rising to power, the new ruler has decide to aid in the war. But is this new ruler on Fiore's side or Alverez's? Who is this ruler and what drove him to bring the dragonborns out of hiding? How does E.n.d. play a role in all of this?**

History is the way we can predict our future. Wars always had signs before they began. People always had reasons before they acted. In order to understand our present and future, we must first understand what happened in our past.

In the very start, humans were weak and could never have hoped to stand up to the monsters that lurked Earthland. That suddenly changed when the very first magic was discovered. Humans could finally strike back and ever so slowly, they claimed their place at the top of the food chain.

Once again that changed. Dragons descended from the sky and ruled the land, sea and sky. This was one time humans learned from their past. Humans invented the first magic known as one magic and they invented weapons to defeat the dragons. The Dauthdaert series was born.

The Dauthdaert's were twelve weapons designed for the sole purpose of killing dragons. Each weapon was different from the other. Some were long ranged, others direct.

Humans weren't the other creature to adapt, dragons could too. Thus the dragonborns came to beings. One hundred dragons chose a human child and gave their soul to the human. The result of this was the dragon's death, but the humans became the first dragonborns to walk the earth. They were known as the One Hundred Children.

Able to move faster than the humans they successfully disarmed the wielders of the Dauthdaert's. The dragonborns hid the weapons far from the reach of humans and dragons. The weapons were rumored to be destroyed, though no one is certain. A few dragons believed the dragonborns were starting their own revolution.

This was proved after the Fire Dragon King, Igneel brought the two enemies together and created a temporary peace. The dragonborns turned on the dragons after three hundred years of peace and declared themselves the rulers of the Draconian race.

Even though both were powerful races, the dragons were stronger. The current Dragon King, Garjzla a light dragon ended the war by raising a dragonborn as his own and handing his throne to him. Garjzla also said that as a union of the two races, a son or daughter of a dragon king or queen who was also a dragonborn would rule the races. Thus the War of Dragons ended.

For centuries the races lived in harmony, until Zeref rose to power. With him came the new dragon king, Acnologia. The black dragon killed the queen Elva and broke the peace that Garjzla created. He did not understand what he did or why the dragonborns and dragon went into hiding from him and his few followers. By the time he understood, it was too late. At the time he killed her, he did not understand the past of the dragons and only wanted power. As a dragonslayer, he only knew how to kill dragons and the history humans wrote. Because Elva died, no one else was ready to take the throne. None of the kings had a dragonborn ready to take the throne or to have even challenged Elva for hers. Acnologia lashed out in anger because he was mad that he would never really rule the Draconian race. Zeref was the person he blamed.

During Acnologia's destruction, another forced also rose. E.n.d., the former brother of Zeref. Had he ever asked to be rived. No. What he wanted the most was his brother to live a normal happy life, but no. His brother devoted that life to bringing him back. It was when he did he was cursed. Unable to face his brother anymore, E.n.d. left and by the time he finally made up his mind to kill his brother and end himself along with Zeref's creations, the Black Wizard was nowhere to be seen. E.n.d. lashed out in anger just as Acnologia and the duo brought hell onto earth.

Zeref was aware of the pain he caused more than one species, but he was too busy building an empire to care. The reason for building this empire was unknown.

Acnologia deciding to rewrite his past and change the future for the Draconian race. The dragon king offered E.n.d. the chance to become human again. Agreeing, E.n.d. did indeed return to being a human and unknown to the etherious, he would one day become an etherious again, but at the same time a dragonborn. E.n.d. also returned to the age he was before he died of dragon fire. Acnologia gave the boy to Igneel to raise. It was probably one of the few things he did right in his time. Acnologia knew that Igneel would raise the boy well and one day the etherious would claim the throne from him and bring peace back.

Four hundred years would pass before he would see the boy again and by then his terrible tale would finally end for good.

E.n.d. or Natsu would be thrown into the future with four others while Zeref and Acnologia suffered in their own pain.

Finally after hundreds of years, Acnologia and Natsu meet again and Acnologia would change the fate Natsu was supposed to have. Instead of waiting for his end to come, he would make it end.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Cya next time!**


	3. Disappearance at the Harvest Festival

**What's up everyone! Hope you guys are having a great day or week. I got to ski three days straight and since I'm in a good mood, I'll give you a chapter. Also yesterday was Valentine's Day so, since I love you guys so much, here's your chapter!**

* * *

The young pink haired dragonslayer stood at the edge of a cliff that overlooked Magnolia. The sounds of joy and happiness filled his eyes and the scent of food almost made him want to rush down and helped himself to the feast displayed all throughout the town. Fairytail was hosting it's Harvest Festival again, but Natsu wouldn't be around to see it. He was leaving. Not for a job, not for getting kicked out, but for another reason.

"Are you ready Master?" An etherious questioned from behind him. The etherious had long black hair and red eyes. He clutched one of Zeref's books close to his chest with both hands. In an instant he would give his life for the book and his 'master'.

"Almost." Natsu replied pulling the long black cloak that the etherious had given him when he first arrived in the town.

"We better get moving." Another etherious added. He had blond hair and a cat like tail. "I can hear humans asking where you are."

"I know." Natsu replied pulling the hood over his head. All three of them wore cloaks and hid their faces from view. "Mard, Jackal, let's get going." He said as he walked past them and into the darkness. The two etherious followed after him silently.

* * *

"Hey Miku!" A young girl with long blue hair held in pigtails yelled to her best friend. "Have you seen Natsu anywhere?" The sky dragonslayer asked after catching her breath.

"Not really, but I would guess he'd be at some food stand." Miku replied happily. "Or getting into a fight somewhere." Miku was also a dragonslayer, but definitely stronger than Wendy. Her hair seemed to have captured the stars in it and her eyes were a bright purple. She wore a plain dark purple shirt with skinny jeans and sneakers. [Miku Evans belongs to miku_dragon on Wattpad]

"I checked and I can't find him anywhere. The parades about to start and he's missing." Wendy replied frantically.

"Do you want me to fly around and look for him?" Miku asked.

"Yes please." Wendy replied thankful for the help. "I can search a bunch of restaurants, you can try and find him from the air. Meet at the guildhall in an thrity mintues."

"Got it!" Miku replied as angel wings manifested on her back. Making sure she wouldn't hit anyone of knock something over she took to the sky. After ascending fifty feet she hovered for a moment and stared at the town that was filled with lights and festivities. Shaking her head he returned to the task at hand. Deciding to start from one edge of town she flew near the trees and kept an eye out for anything that seemed like a fight. She did see three people disappear into the trees, but dismissed them. They were probably just heading home for the night, it was awfully late out.

Flying over every street and every tree she could cover she returned to the guildhall and instantly noticed a nervous Wendy and an impatient Erza waiting. 'Great' She grumbled in her head.

Landing near the two her wings dispersed and the two came were on her instantly.

"No I didn't find him." She replied. "I don't know where he could have gone." "Yes I looked over the treeline."

"I guess we'll just have to continue the parade without him." Erza finally sighed as Miku was free from the endless questions.

"So I won't get to see his 'super secret surprise' tonight!?" Miku freaked. Natsu had been talking about it all month, but never let it slip about what he was planning. Even Happy didn't have a clue.

"Apparently not." Wendy sighed, as she had also been excited to see it.

Making their way to the starting line, the three went to their designated spots and waited to start. "I guess your super secret surprise was vanishing huh?" She grumbled before the parade started and she was having too much fun to remember about Natsu being missing.

The night was filled with laughter and fights, but every once in awhile someone asked about Natsu, but no one really looked. People kept an eye out and he was never once spotted. After all, you won't find someone, when they don't want to be found, or just disappeared.

* * *

 **I know it was short, but I have a bunch of family members over and a limited time to write. Also as you can tell, I am giving everyone's OC's a lot more appearances. Everyone will get to see their oc at least once before the story is complete. If you want your OC in my story, head to the first chapter and fill out the bio I need. Then sit back and wait a long time. Also the due date for chapter updates has been removed, so you can bug me about updating anytime, but please wait at least a week, thanks. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and cya again soon!**


	4. Vanishing

**Yo! Yeah, I'm back. Not much to say as of the moment, so let's get get on with the story.**

* * *

"So this is the Forgotten City?" Natsu questioned. The odd thing was that to the normal eye, they were staring at a waterfall. Just a plain waterfall, nothing special to it. Though it was different through their eyes. To them it was a portal to the Realm of the Dragons.

"Yes, created by the Galaxy Dragon Ginga. It's a separate dimension that only those bearing the Mark of the Dragons can enter." Mard Geer explained.

"Then how can I even enter?" Natsu asked. After all, he had never received this mark or if he had, then he never noticed it.

"It's not a physical mark, but a mark on one's soul. A divine marking from the Dragon Gods. A gift to the first king, King Regalado the son of Garjzla. The first Golden Dragonslayer. He was known as the King Favored by the Gods. Only the king can give this mark or remove it. It's not hereditary, so not just anyone has it." He replied. "While in the Realm of the Dragons, you will discover that you never tire or use any magic energy. All of your physical abilities are increased. Those without the mark don't have these advantages."

"Then how did I get this mark?" Natsu asked. "I never meet the last king or queen."

"The king has a different mark. It's the Mark of the Divine Dragons. The king or queen receives it when they take the throne. You have had it since Igneel took you in as a young child. As the only candidate for the throne, you received it. Even though you were human, you were the child of a dragon king. Normally it would have to be won in battle or passed on and you would need to be a dragonborn. You were a special case." Jackal explained.

"I see." Natsu decided to not pester them with too many questions. "Then let's go." The trip to the waterfall was long and tiring. It had been three days since they started walking. Using the train or roads was to risky for the etherious. Though he still had a lot of questions, including how the etherious got the mark, but it could wait.

Taking a deep breath, he ran through the water and was instantly soaked. The water pounded down at a rapid pace, but it was nothing compared being shot to another dimension.

* * *

"Maybe he took a job without telling us?" Wendy thought.

Currently, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Carla and Erza were walking through the middle of nowhere trying to find the missing dragonslayer. It had been a week since he disappeared, no one knew where he went. Mirajane said no jobs had been taken by Natsu and no jobs were missing that weren't accounted for.

"Then why would the idiot go through the trouble of hiding himself. Normally he'd just rush right through a city, but his scent is in the middle of nowhere!?" They had been following Wendy's nose. She had gotten better at tracking.

"What I want to know is who the other people who Natsu are. You said he was traveling with two others?" Lucy asked the Sky Dragonslayer.

"Yeah, but they don't smell human." Wendy replied.

"Why would he come to a waterfall in the middle of nowhere?" Erza finally asked.

"I'm not sure." Wendy replied looking around.

Gray froze the waterfall at the top to stop the water. All that there was rock and dirt. "Did they teleport?" Everyone had the same question on their mind. Where did they just vanish to!?

* * *

 **Yeah, it's short, but I didn't really have much to write for this chapter. Sorry, but I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	5. Regarding All of My Stories

Yo everyone! For some of you I have been gone for months even years! Others, not so long.

Now for my excuses: school, finals, marching band, laziness and I was in Japan for a month. (Loved it there and want to go back soon! Highly recommended a trip!) But while I was there, I realized just how much I post new stories and don't update my old ones.

So I figured since it's the summer (and I only have marching band to distract me) I would start writing again. But now I will be focusing on completing a select few. All of my stories will be finished in time and many will be getting a rewrite!

So here's the news:

 **I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!**

Today: 7/2/2017

 **Broken**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Published: 4/26/2017

Last Update: 4/26/2017

Plans: I personally love this story and therefore will be updating it soon.

Status: Active

 **Dragon Born**

Fandom: Fairytail

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 4/24/2016

Plans: I'm not really sure what to do with this one... I don't really know where I was having the plot go and I only decided to give it a rewrite because some of you guys have OC's in it. So for now it will be put on hold and may get another rewrite in the future.

Status: On Hold

 **E.N.D. Past to Present**

Fandom: Fairytail

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 3/13/2017

Plans: Being my most popular story, I will be updating it pretty regularly. It has taken me a few rewrites of it to finally get a plot I like. So any rewrite ideas I have for it will be done as new stories and not rewrites.

Status: Active

 **Hollowfied Ghoul**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Bleach

Published: 4/24/2016

Last Update: 6/25/2016

Plans: I'm putting this one on hold for a while. I gotta remember the plot I had and I'm focusing on completing a few stories at a time. (There are more Tokyo Ghoul fanfics coming out, I've got three summaries done already and I'm sure there's gonna be more.)

Status: On Hold

 **Life Swap**

Fandom: Kill la Kill (feat. characters from other animes)

Published: 4/13/2016

Last Update: 5/31/2016

Plans: When I first thought of this story I had big plans for it, but putting it to paper didn't go well. So I finally decided it will be getting a rewrite. (Priscilla, Eren, Kaneki and Rin will still be featured.)

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **Loss**

Fandom: Kill la Kill

Published: 4/24/2017

Last Update: 4/24/2017

Plans: This story was my ASL project and I will be making sure to update before the first semester ends in December-ish... (My teacher says new chapters to it count can be used for future projects. My teacher rocks! And, no, she doesn't read my projects from any of my accounts. It's bad enough with some friends of mine reading my fanfics...)

Status: Active

 **Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin**

Fandom: Ben 10

Published: 5/16/2017

Last Update: 5/16/2017

Plans: Since I have been getting some good results from this story and I love it, I'll be updating it pretty soon.

Status: Active

 **Shingeki no Kaiju**

Fandom: Attack on Titan and Pacific Rim

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 4/12/2017

Plans: When I wrote this story, I had a pretty basic plot and now I've got a better one. That means it's getting a rewrite and gonna be better than ever! Though I don't know when I'm gonna work on it...

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **The Soul Reaper and His Espada Brother**

Fandom: Bleach

Published: 6/28/2016

Last Update: 6/28/2016

Plans: Due to the weird way I started this one, I will be rewriting it. Not sure when I'll get around it that, but I will.

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **The Story of White**

Fandom: Bleach

Published: 8/21/2016

Last Update: 11/24/2016

Plans: I will be putting this story on hold for a while. I'm not abandoning it! I will see it through to the end

Status: On Hold

 **I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!**

 **Currently Active Stories: Broken, E.N.D. Past to Present, Loss, Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin.**

 **Now you guys get to decide on the fifth story! Shoot me a comment with your vote! (You can vote for a story that's on hold if you want.)**

Upcoming Stories:

Fandoms: (so you can just skip if nothing seems good)

Tokyo Ghoul

Blue Exorcist (as a crossover)

My Little Pony

Ben 10 Omniverse

Other (give me a idea and you might just see it as a story)

 **Chains**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Summary: Ghouls were once the most feared creatures in the world, but they were eventually knocked off of their perc. From deadly creatures to pets, the ghouls had fallen. Some were merely weapons, others pets and some as even less. Hide is forced by his adoptive family to buy a ghoul at the auction. It was supposed to be an easy night. Walk in, slap some money on the table and leave, but it didn't end up that way. No, a certain white haired half ghoul made his night so much more trouble.

 **Cursed Blood**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Blue Exorcist

Summary: Everything can change in an instant and some people are just born with tragedy in their blood. Kaneki Ken and Rin Okumura, both cursed to live as monsters from the moment they were born. One a half-ghoul and the other half-demon, both no longer human. Under normal circumstances, the two would never cross paths, but blood has brought them together and not just any blood, the demonic blood of the Devil himself.

 **Drop of Insanity**

Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to as well)

Summary: There are two sides to every coin and opposites attract right? Even the Elements of Harmony have an opposite. The idea of the elements having a darker counterpart was theorized by Nightmare Moon while in exile, but only proved true a thousand years later. A spell gone wrong brings ponies from two different universes together. The Elements of Harmony meet the Elements of Insanity. Friendship collides with bloodlust, magic against tech, harmony faces insanity.  
[Elements of Insanity were created by TheInnvertedShadow on YouTube]

 **Getting the Ben's Together**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: The omnitrix was many things. A powerful weapon, a helpful tool, and a link. A link between dimensions. Ben Prime, Ben 23, Bad Ben, Mad Ben, Benzarro, Nega Ben and even No Watch Ben were all linked. Now a war has started and not just any war, a war of dimensions. With No Watch Ben being the first one to discover the incoming fleet of ships in his world, he is sent on a mission by a very unusual ally to get the Ben's together again. Though he is also on a race against time. If he doesn't get them all together and beat this threat in time, all of their worlds will suffer. Can he make it? Will the other Ben's be willing to help him or will they try to kill him again? Who's this new threat and what do they want?

 **Ouija Board**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Summary: There has always been a border between the physical world and the spiritual one. If one crosses the border, they better be ready to face the consequences. Hide and a few friends decided to mess with an Ouija board Hide found hidden in his basement. Are they prepared to step foot into the realm of spirits? Will they ever return to "normal"? Who's the white haired demon Hide suddenly starts seeing everywhere?

 **Rejection**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: Earth has had it with planetary invasions and aliens in general. So a decision was made by the world powers to make earth a closed system. Isolated from the rest of the universe. The world powers also decided to deport all aliens. Being the wielder of the omnitrix, Ben is also kicked off of his own home planet. With the Plumbers, aliens and earth's greatest defender gone, earth locks themself off from the universe. Though not everyone respects earth's decision. In order to get back at Ben, Vilgax sets his eyes on earth's destruction. Ben strikes off on his own and tries to forget earth and ignore its unavoidable fate, but an unexpected enemy turns into the friend he needs. Will Ben's new ally be able to convince the hero to save the planet that rejected him or will Ben's decision remain unchanged? Will the world powers finally see how much they needed the off world beings and the Plumbers? Will they see their errors to late?

 **The Curse of the Omnitrix**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: There was a reason Ben took off the omnitrix the first time and was hesitant to put it back on at age fifteen. At fourteen Ben figured out a dark secret to the powerful watch. When he put the watch on at ten, it was the best thing that happened to him. But as the months ticked on, he noticed he started to slowly stop growing. Ben brushed it off as not hitting a growth spurt, but he knew deep down that wasn't the case. Only when Gwen finally confronted him about it did he finally accept the truth and sought out Azmuth to remove the omnitrix permanently. But once again fate brought the omnitrix and the boy together when the highbreeds invaded. The only reason Ben didn't remember the omnitrix's strange ability was because he received the ultimatrix. The ultimatrix didn't have this feature so Ben aged like normal and hit his sixteenth birthday like a normal teen. Now armed with a new omnitrix, he assumed it too lacked the function that stopped him from growing. Boy was he wrong. And he's given a wake up call from an unlikely person. Will he get rid of the watch again or keep it? How will his family react to the fact that he will will never age? Why did Azmuth add the function? Is immortality really worth it if he has to live on past everyone he will ever care about?

 **The Nightmare Within**

Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to as well)

Summary: The Mane Six defeated Nightmare Moon and brought Princess Luna back, but where did the spirit of Nightmare Moon go? Everypony taught they just destroyed her, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Her spirit hid away until it was once again strong enough to haunt the night. But without a host, she was nothing more than a shadow of her former self. So as she regained her strength, she watched the Mane Six, searching for the weak link. Just because they had returned the Elements to the tree that didn't mean they weren't still connected to them. So she needed to break their special connection. What better way to do that then choose one of the six as her new host. This time Nightmare Moon won't make the same mistakes she made with Luna. With her once again returning to power an army of shadows rises to aid her. Enemies become allies, those long sealed once again are freed, and the Elements are useless without all six ponies. Can the Mane Six now Five find the power to defeat Nightmare Moon once again or will the world fall into eternal darkness?

 **What's Normal?**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: While things were a little more exciting for No Watch Ben, nothing really changed. He still had to go to boring school and he didn't have an omnitrix as usual. Sometimes he just wished for some excitement in his life. Unfortunately the universe heard him and No Watch Ben suddenly had his hands full with dealing with his other selves. At least they aren't trying to kill each other, right? Though why did they have to show up at his school?

You can tell I lack a life just from my current and upcoming stories...

Well, if a story sounds good to you, then shoot me a comment with your vote and see what happens! (You can also leave a vote for a story on hold if you want!)

Thanks guys and cya soon!


End file.
